The present invention refers to a coaxial plug-type inner conductor connection, and in particular to an inner conductor connection with a rigid metallic socket and a plug which is insertable into the socket and includes a radially resilient forward portion of reduced outer diameter which ends at an annular shoulder defining a stop for the front or leading end face of the socket.
The quality of a coaxial plug connection depends primarily on the construction of the plug-type inner conductor connection. The most common plug-type connection for the inner conductor combines the use of a resilient socket and a rigid plug. However, the combination of a rigid socket with a radially resilient plug is also known. Both constructions attempt a contact at the front end face or at least in the area near the front end face of the socket in order to prevent an undesired lengthening of the electric path.
German publication No. DE-GM 72 11 401 describes a coaxial plug-type inner conductor connection in which a rigid socket cooperates with a radially resilient plug of hollow cylindrical design and made of resilient bronze. The plug is axially slotted beyond the contact point and is bent up in barrel-shaped manner so that the outer diameter of the plug--after being inserted into the socket--is reduced to a value required for the wave impedance and simultaneously attains a contacting primarily in the area of the inner end face of the socket.
It is further known to provide a massive plug insertable into a rigid socket and including a groove or the like at its outer surface for receiving a spring contact ring.
Both these constructions have proven to be insufficient when high precision of the plug connection is demanded because the plug could not accurately be centered in the socket and the resiliency of the plug proved to be unsatisfactory.